Saiyuki Drabbles
by Rose Unspindle
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles mushed together.
1. Demon Hakkai

Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Hakkai Vines.

Claws.

A single golden eye.

Fangs.

Strength.

The vines are a living symbol of what he did.

One thousand leaves one thousand lives.

Claws for rending the bodies of those who rendered their lives.

A single golden eye, feral, and haunted.

Fangs to denote that he is a hunter.

Strength, enough to have saved her.

Now that it was to late. 


	2. Dr Nii

Ragged shave.

Sly grin.

Glasses.

Cigarettes.

Lab coat.

Bunny.

The ragged shave is his attempt to show that he cares nothing for being named a Sanzo, and that he has no concern for the commands of the Buddha.

The sly grin, which hides his trembling lips, though if they tremble in sadness, anger, mirht, or insanity he does not know.

His glasses hide his madness, for his eyes tell all and no longer can his will alone keep them from telling the truth.

His cigarettes create a odor most avoid, keeping others at a distance.

The lab coat gives him the air of intelligence, which is yet another screen for his insanity.

The Bunny provides something to speak to and through, he picked it up as a gag, yet now is addicted, for he pushes his unstable personality into stableness by giving parts of it to the Bunny. 


	3. Face

Sometimes Hakkai hates his face.

As Gonou he used log hair and glasses to conceal it.

Now as Hakkai he uses much the same implements, but for different reasons.

Gonou was ashamed of the face that looked like his lover's for it drove in the truth of their sin.

Hakkai hides his face as much as he can for now it only reminds him that there is no longer a reason to hide it. 


	4. Gaiden Goku

Disclaimer: I don't own Gaiden Goku.

A golden diadem.

Chains.

An innocent smile.

Long hair.

Mischievous nature.

The diadem was the first indignity he was forced to suffer. Cut off from his power and the part of him that made him his mother's child.

The chains where his second indignity. Those around ankle and wrist saying to all he was a prisoner, while the one around his neck said he was a pet.

His smile is as it always was. Innocent, he knew not of the worlds wrongs, or even his own.

His long hair denotes his wild nature, all he has that hasn't changed with the diadem and chains.

His mischievous nature comes from being fettered and the over powering need to do something.

Even if it means Konzen will scold him for it later. 


	5. Gonou

Disclaimer: I don't own Gonou.

Long hair.

Glasses.

Suit.

Small smile.

His long hair hides his face and their sin from the worlds view.

His glasses conceal his soul from all but her.

His suit lends him an air of command.

The small smile he gives keeps most of his feelings in firm check.

Only she can remove these blocks, only she sees past the facade, loves what she sees, and mourns when the face she uncovers is her own. 


	6. Hakkai

Disclaimer: I do not own Hakkai.

A monocle.

A single blind eye.

Healing chi.

Eternal smile.

Gentle demeaner.

The monocle which covers the eye which displays his sin.

The blind eye, which see's all to well a thousand and one faces. As well as the faceless one that she could not bear to imagine.

The healing chi, his repentance for the lives he took and continues to take.

His eternal smile which hides his true emotions, his mask, which only falls when the rain comes, for his lips are then occupied with her name.

Gentle demeaner, as with healing, trying to be kind is another form of repentence, as well as penance, for the kinder he acts, the less he is Gonou and the more he is Kanan.

Hakkai is a mixture of two lives, Gonou and Kanan, the ruthless fighter which is Gonou, the kind mother of the group, which is Kanan.

He ignores the third and fourth parts of his psyche. One with cigarettes and a lab coat who remains lost in time, and the other covered in vines.

Who is Hakkai? 


	7. Kanzeon

Disclaimer: I do not own Kanzeon.

All knowing smile.

See through top.

Relaxed posture.

Bare feet.

The smile makes others look to her for advice, while hiding her uncertainty.

The top display's her womanly assets so she is underestimated.

Her posture hides her growing anxiety.

Her bare feet make her seem vulnerable, as well as giving light to her purity. 


	8. Kenren

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenren.

Black cloths.

A skull residing on his chest.

Playful smile.

Spiked hair.

The black clothing serve as a shield for his gentle nature.

The skull is a reminder that he is a warrior.

The smile hides his worried frown.

The spikes in his hair make him untouchable. 


	9. Konzen

Disclaimer: I don't own Konzen.

Golden Hair.

Drooping eyes.

Soft colored clothing.

Pale skin.

Harsh Words

Golden hair, feminine in its way.

Drooping eyes, as though partially asleep.

Soft colored clothing, illusion of gentleness.

Pale skin that gives the feel of fragility.

Harsh words to hide it all.

All shield, confuse, and confound. 


	10. Nataku

Disclaimer: I don't own Nataku. If I did I'd hug him all the time.

Billowing robes.

Smirk.

Arrogant Demeanor.

Playful Mischief.

Robes to hide his wounds and the body that will never grow, never change.

A smirk that conceals a longed for, yet forbidden smile.

The arrogant demeanor that hides his confusion and hurt as well as his longing for love for a friend.

The playful mischief that hides his loneliness and lets out his desire for innocent play 


	11. Rain

...

The rain washes the world clean doesn't it? Thats what he's always been told anyway.

It's pure.

Cleansing.

Yet it can't wash the memories of that night away. Nor does it clean the blood from his hands.

His soul is forever stained.

The rain falling out the window is a low blow, it laughs, knowing it has what he wants and will never be never be given. 


	12. Seiten Taisei

Disclaimer: I don't own Seiten Taisei.

Slit pupil golden eyes.

Rending claws.

Heartless smirk.

Awe inspiring strength.

Long hair.

Pointed ears.

His eyes are testament to his true self, feral, untamed.

His claws are proof he is a hunter, all are his prey.

His smirk shows he knows what he is doing and revels in the carnage.

His strength comes from his mother, he has no rival but her.

His hair is further proof of his wild nature, uncombed, long free, unfettered by anything.

His ears are as any youkai, and that is were they make their mistake. 


	13. Tenpou

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenpou.  
Glasses.

Eternal Cigarettes.

Lab Coat.

Books.

Long Hair.

His image.

His camouflage

His armor against the world.

His way of hiding in plain sight.

His glasses to hide his soul from view.

His cigarettes to hide the scent of his fear.

His lab coat, to hide his ignorance.

His books, to hide his awareness.

Deep pockets to hide his shaking hands.

Long hair to hide his frowning face.

All serve their purpose. 


	14. Sanzo

Golden Hair.

Cigarettes.

Foul mouth.

Pissy attitude.

Fan.

Gun.

Sutra.

Crown.

Robes.

Chakra.

The hair, not chosen by him, but his all the same, shines like a golden sun, so much that someone truly beleives he such a thing.

The cigarrettes are one of his ways of keeping people away, as well as showing his total unconcern for preistly behavior.

His foul mouth is yet another defense, another rule broken.

The attidue, adopted for reasons already mentioned, he is beautiful, he must gaurd himself.

The fan is simply for fun and assists in his version of anger management.

The gun is a gaurd against demons and unwanted propostions.

The sutra is a simbol of his power.

The crown a symbol of his skill at leadership.

His robes a symbol of his rank.

His chakra a symbol of the gods, for all he cared.

Most of him is made for defense. Defense of a child who was never a child, yet still longs to protect itself. 


	15. Safe

The small child sits up in bed with a gasp. The nightmare is fading but the terror stays. Someone he loved had been taken from him, but who? Getting out of bed he runs to Sanzo's room, were there will be arms that are strong and a scent that chases away these half images.

Sazo is sleeping, but other that a faint grumble says nothing as Goku burries himself in his arms. Here he is safe. 


	16. Strangers

A young man, most likely a College student, stalks down the street, face drawn in a slight frown. His golden blonde hair gleems like a halo, belying his sour mood. Girls, and a few guys stop to glance at him again, they turn quickly though, after escaping near death by an amethyst colored death ray.

He mostly glares t the ground, when something catches his eye, a young man is arguing with a restaraunt owner about his meatbuns not being fresh enough. He notices the blonde staring at him and turns. Amethyst meets gold. The moment is broken when the taisho grabs the boy by the ear, pushing him out the door.

The blonde shakes his head, turing homeward away from nosey, noisy idiots, and failiar strangers. 


	17. Quiver full

Gojyo couldn't help but smile. He had to be the luckiest man alive. He and his brother owned the local, and most popular, bar in town. His brother, Hakkai and himself had lived above the bar for awhile.

Then Hakkai proposed to Kougaiji's doctor lady and moved out to set uo house-keeping. Yaone and he were expecting their third child soon. The other two, the twin girls Hanabi and Kanan. Hakkai started working at the local school teaching human and youkai children alike. There were rumors he'd be made principal there soon. Yaone was the villages doctor and respecte by all.

Goku had shocked them all by getting a girlfirend. On the way back they'd stopped at the same inn were the spider demon woman had attacked them when their journey had first started. Houmei and Goku hit it off perfectly and were currently planning their wedding. Houmei was the bars cook and a large part of it's popularity. Goku had started working at the school as well he was perfect for teaching gym class.

Sanzo moved to the small temple in the village and had never been happier. All the monks there were accepting men who were gentle and firece by turn. Beggars were welcomed into their halls men and womaen a like and orphans had rooms there. They were happy to have him there and their gentleness seemed to have smooth some of his rougher edges. The orphans followed him around begging for stories that he would eventually give.

Yes his friends had done all right. He himself had moved out of his room over the bar and moved into a nice big house with his wife Lirin. He still grinned when remembering Kougaiji's face when the two had announced their intent to marry.

Since then nearly eleven years had passed and he and Lirin had at last count eight children. Jien, Gonou, Mika, Mei, Kira, Niko and Miko, and Keiko. None were alike, even the twins, and all were precious to him. Lirin and the children filled a hole in his heart that cheap women nor alcohol had ever been able to fill.

His brother came to visit all the time and would play with the children forever, espeacially the oldest boy, Jien. 


	18. Never Clean

The rain washes the world clean doesn't it? Thats what he's always been told anyway. It's pure. Cleansing. Yet it can't wash the memories of that night away. Nor does it clean the blood from his hands. His soul is forever stained. The rain falling out the window is a low blow, it laughs, knowing it has what he wants and will never be never be given. 


	19. Shared Face

Sometimes Hakkai hates his face. As Gonou he used log hair and glasses to conceal it. Now as Hakkai he uses much the same implements, but for different reasons.

Gonou was ashamed of the face that looked like his lover's for it drove in the truth of their sin.

Hakkai hides his face as much as he can for now it only reminds him that she is no longer here to share his face. 


	20. Growing up or not

Sanzo had been wandering around town for awhile, avoiding his rather annoying companions. He'd turned the corner and saw Goku. He was just about to turn away, pretend he hadn't seen the stupid monkey, when he realized what Goku was doing. He was talking. To girls. Teenage girls. Who were all smiling at him. Talking back. One of them reached out and brushed her fingers down Goku's arm. The stupid monkey let her!

With a growl, Sanzo stomped over and grabbed his charge ignoring the complaints of both the monkey and his admirers. 


	21. Confusion

Goku couldn't figure out why Sanzo'd been so mad. He'd been having a nice conversation with those girls and then hoity toity Sanzo had to go and yank him away! One of them had promised him some meat buns even! But nope. No meat buns for Goku. Just a long lecture he didn't understand. So what if Mei Li had brushed his arm. What was the big deal? It'd kinda felt nice.

Goku sighed. He'd have to get Hakkai to explain it. 


	22. So close!

Gojyo didn't know wether to laugh, cry, or groan. Honestly. The poor kid finally manges to attract members of the female species nd what does his holiness do? Scares 'em off! How does Gojyo know that Goku'd caught the eye of some girls? He'd been following the monkey.

What? Who knew what kinda trouble the squirt would get into if he wasn't there.

Gah, stupid priest. The kid was so close to! 


	23. Hypocrites

Hypocrite

When Seiten Taisei was brought before the gods, they hated him, for something he'd had not control over. Nataku suffered equal hate. They were unatural, they said. Goku espeacially was considered little better than a beast. Yet, when Nataku failed to wake from a sleep caused by the supposed good ones politics and manipulation of a boys emotions, danger reared it head and heaven had no warrior to defened it.

Thus, they called on the four whom they had banished. Bloody hypocrites. 


	24. Had it coming

Goku was not the sort of person to get truly angry easily. Unless Gojyo stole his food, but that was speacial. That food was his! Back to his not easily getting angry thoug, he would if that man stared at Sanzo much more. He kept running his eyes over Sanzo's back like he was a meat bun!

'Easy Goku, theres no harm in looking.'

The man promptly had the gall, nd misfortuen, to attempt to talk to Sanzo. Needless to say everyone was shocked when when Nyo-bo went flying into the mans face. When asked Goku refused to say anything at all besides, "He had it coming." 


End file.
